Heaven Forbid
by Gypsy-Airs
Summary: A song fic! My secound fic as well! Its a your going to have to guess who Kahoko is paired up with fic.. Please enjoy. One shot


(Every thing i have to say is at the bottem of the story...My first song fic...Flamers are welcome...)

**Twenty Years Its breaking **

**You down now that you**

**Understand theres no one around**

The last time he saw her was during graduation. She was smiling and happy. And strangely he was just happy to know she was happy. She came over to him and asked what he would do after graduation was done. He told her plain and simple that he was going to America to work on his skills more. He could tell there was hurt in her face but she covered that up with saying she was happy he had this chance and to keep in touch with her.

**Take a breathe, just take a seat, you're**

**Falling apart and tearing at the seams**

On the plane ride over the ocean he thought about what she had ment to him and if this was the right decision or not. Of course it was because she would never feel the same way about him. And with that he banished the thought that duing this was the wrong decision.

**Heaven forbid you end up**

**alone and dont know why**

**Hold on tight wait for **

**towmarrow, you'll be alright**

_one year later_

He was heading back to japan, back to his home, back to her. As he stepped off the plane he saw a glimpse of her. But was wrong when he seen a girl in high school talking to a boy that looked like him a few years ago. They were laughing at something funny.

' That could have been us.' He thought as he started walking down the street. He noticed Azuma walking twoards him and decided to see what had happed since he left. Before they parted Azuma told him something that surprised him. Kazuki and Kahoko were getting married.

**Its in your face. Is on your mind**

**would you care to **

**build a house of your own**

Since talking with Azuma he couldnt stop thinking about her. How if he had only asked her to come with him to America. If he could have came back a day, a week, a month earlier to ask her. But it was only an if only. And then because of fate he saw her. Walking, laughing, breathing. The same girl he had loved so much.

**How much longer**

**how long can you wait**

**Its like you wanted to go **

**and give yourself away**

She had saw him and ran over to see him. He asked if it was alright to take her out for lunch or coffee on of these days. And to his luck she said yes. Tomarrow they would go to a cafe nearby. Tomarrow.

**Heaven forbid you end up **

**alone and dont know why**

**Hold on tight and wait for tomarrow **

**you'll be alright**

At 1o'clock they had ordered their food and talked about the small things. Like what she was up to and how much things had changed. Then he had to open his mouth and talk about her wedding.

" Yes I'm getting married to Kazuki." They both didnt know what happened but when she said that they felt as if something inside of them had shattered.

" Well its getting late I should get going." He said as he paid the waiter. She walked out with him and parted ways. Even though they knew just seeing each other was good.

**It feels so good. Is that reason enough for you**

**It feels so good. Is that reason enough for you**

She walked through the door of her apartment. Kazuki saw how she was acting and decided to ask the all important question.

" Kahoko whats wrong?"

" Its nothing." She looked at the floor when she said that.

" He's leaving next week. I talked to Azuma today." Kazuki said reaching into his wallet he handed her some money." That should be enough to get you over to his house."

" But Kazuki-" She didnt know what to say.

" Go on but give me back my ring. It might come in handy again." He said. She slipped off the ring and ran out the door yelling a thank you as she did.

**Heaven forbid you end up **

**alone and dont know why**

**Hold on tight wait for tomarrow**

**you'll be alright**

The cab turned the cornor onto the street he lived on. She hoped he was awake. She hoped he would answer the door. She hoped he felt the same way that she did.

**Heaven forbid you end up **

**alone and dont know why **

**Hold on tight wait for tomarrow**

**you'll be alright**

There was a knock on his door. He walked down the stairs. The doorbell rang a few times before more knocks came. He opened the door to see Kahoko on his door step.

" What are you doing here?" He asked pulling her inside.

" Because I want to be with you." She said looking up into his eyes.

" What?"

" I want to be with you. I want to be by your side. I want to go where ever you go." She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

" Kahoko. What about Kazuki?" He wondered what the trumpet player thought about this.

" He said it was fine. I could be with you." She said looking up once again. He had grown since graduation and his eyes looked more warm then they did back then.

" You can stay. You can stay as long as you like Kahoko." He said meeting her gaze.

" Thank you Len. Thank you."

Ta-da! Yea i cut out the last few lines of the song but it wouldnt fit into the story...Len and Kahoko fanfic...

Song- Heaven Forbid

Band- The Fray

I do not own any part of the song. I dotn own the anime, the manga, or the game of La Corda d'Oro...Although I wish I did..


End file.
